1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for adjusting white balance of an image sensing apparatus comprising an image sensing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as shown in FIG. 11, many of image sensing elements have heretofore comprised a micro lens 100, a color filter 101 and the like for each pixel in order to enhance a condensing ratio per pixel. A refractive index of the micro lens 100 depends on a wavelength of incident light (dependence on the wavelength).
Especially, as shown in FIG. 11, when the light strikes from an oblique direction of the micro lens 100, the above-described dependence on the wavelength becomes remarkable, and light having a wavelength that is not condensed on a light receiving section 102 is also generated (oblique incidence characteristic).